The Melting
by fervidasaflame
Summary: A spin-off of the hit musical, Wicked. It's a point of view based off of if Nessa wasn't killed by Dorothy's house.
1. Flying

Chapter 1-

{Elphaba POV} That wretched farm girl thinks she can get rid of me that easily. With her little dog Toto! Water can melt me?! Ha think again! This witch is back! I walk into Chistery's direction and I whisper into his ear. "Keep the castle in order." I cackle. I'll be back in a clock tick. I'm headed to to the city."

{Nessa POV} "Finally that house is off me! They all think I'm dead and no one even bothered to help me get this house off. Peasants. No one has any sense of respect these days! Even Boq has left me for that girl Dorothy!"

I wonder if they ever killed Elphaba anyhow? It's been at least a week. Is Fiyero still hanging in the cornfield and is Glinda still being worshipped by those stupid little munchkins? Should I head into the city? Or would that cause too much commotion. Who cares? I'm going, but how will I get there? Definitely not by foot! If only I could fly by broom like Elphaba! Well I guess I have no choice but to follow the yellow brick road.

{Elphaba POV} It's a wonderful day out for flying! But which way is the city? I always forget. I'm so bad with directions... Well you know what Glinda says just follow the yellow brick road. Then again she also is bad with directions. Eh, It's worth a try. I climb on to my old broomstick and with a little kick I'm off to the city. I've been flying now for awhile now and it at least has been 30 minutes. I was about to the city when I saw a familiar shape in the distance. Glinda?


	2. Into the City

Chapter 2-

{Elphaba POV} I fly down to see what the object is and it was indeed Glinda. She was floating along in her bubble near the yellow brick road.

"Glinda!" I called "Glinda!"

She turned around swiftly and looked at me weirdly then replied

"Elphie? I thought you were dead. I saw it with my own two eyes. What? How? When?"

I replied sharply "I'm staying with Fiyero in Kiamo Ko at his castle and yes he is alive too." Glinda looked at me shocked then landed on the road. I landed beside her and told her of how Fiyero had saved me and how I had come back to get my revenge on Dorothy. She smiled and hugged me then said

"You must not go to the city Elphie they'll try to kill you!"

I replied "I am stronger than ever Glinda and I plan on getting back at Dorothy if it's the last thing I do. Listen Glinda I've got to go! Stay out of my way!"

I then continued to the city.

{Nessa POV} I was about to the city

when I saw Glinda crying on the side of the road. I ran up to her and asked what was wrong. She looked up quickly and shocked then said

"You're alive too?!"

I was confused what did she me by I was alive too?

"What do you mean?" I replied.

She then said that Elphaba flew by earlier and was going to seek vengeance on Dorothy. I was excited yet had a deep sense of hate inside me. Elphaba is back...

{Elphaba POV} I made it to the city and I could hear all of the commotion below me screaming that yes I The Wicked Witch of the West is back! I landed in munchkin square in the middle of the market and yelled at the the top of my lungs in a screeching voice

"Where is she?! Where is that wretched farm girl and her little dog too!?"

As I landed I cast a spell to make a huge cloud of black smoke block out the sun. The land was truly wicked now! I screamed once again

"Now I'm going to ask this again! Where is she!?"

A man with a tan coat and top hat stepped forward and said:

"Hello Miss Elphaba I can tell you, but do remember me?"


	3. Terrorizing munchkins

Chapter 3-

{Elphaba POV} I scrambled my mind frantically trying to remember who he was and then I remembered. "Avaric! You're Fiyero's slave boy! You're the one who ran me over at Shiz!"

He smirked then replied "Why yes the good old Shiz days. I've been doing other matters since then."

I then flew down and landed with a blast of glowing fires that surrounded me and Avaric. "Now let's get down to business! Where is Dorothy!"

Avaric quickly responded "She's not here anymore! She's in The Emerald City!"

"Thank you!" I replied in a shrill voice "Clear the way fellow Ozians!"

I snatched my broom and with a long deep cackle went off to the Emerald City.

{Nessa POV} "Thank you Glinda! That's all I need to hear!"

Glinda looked up at me her eyes red and puffy she must have been crying there for a while. "One more thing before I leave. I hate to ask but why are you crying you never really answered me."

Glinda cleared her throat and wiped away her tears then said

"Elphaba left me here she didn't even talk to me any longer than a few minutes! Do you know what it's like for your best friend to just leave you hanging and then to make matters worse tell you to stay away!?"

I looked at her with a heavy heart and said

"No, but I do know what it is like to lose someone you love very quickly."

Glinda smiled and then offered me a ride back to the city. I took it after all I'm not really used to walking yet.

{Glinda POV} What I don't understand is how both of them are still alive and since they are both alive does Elphie know? What if they cross paths! That could be good or bad. After all Elphie has been changed but not for the better. It all started because of Dorothy! Everything was in order until Elphie went flying off the handle. Oh no! What if she has harmed any munchkins? I looked up in front of me and saw a huge black cloud of smoke covering the city. Elphaba has returned. She's here and she's not going to leave without Dorothy. Unless...


	4. An Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter 4-

{Glinda POV} I suddenly got an idea on how to stop Elphaba. I'll use Nessa and I'll bring them together. It's brilliant. Like The Wizard and Madame Morrible did. Use her as bait! Time to set the trap. I got Nessa and dropped her off in the city I then flew into the swarm of munchkins and yelled

"Where is the Wicked Witch of the West!?!" They all stopped and stared until one man stepped out

"Hello Miss Glinda my name is Avaric. The witch went to the the Emerald city."

I thanked him then left the city. As I arrived at the Emerald City, WizOmania was playing and I saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Dorothy? Dorothy! Come here!"

Dorothy turned around with a smile and asked "What is it Glinda?"

"Listen you've got to leave here before it is too late! Elphaba... well she's not dead and she's coming to kill you!"

Dorothy laughed and then said "Even if she were alive she's no match for me. I've killed her once and I can kill her again!"

I replied "Dorothy, this time you can't beat her she's too powerful and listen to this her sister is here too!"

{Elphaba POV} Finally the Emerald City! Oh look WizOmania is playing! Memories... Is that Glinda in the crowd? Who's she talking to? She looks like... DOROTHY!!!! I flew down as quick as a flash and with and boom of light and smoke I made my entrance. Immediately the crowd ran away and screamed in terror at the sight of me.

"Dorothy! I do believe we have some unfinished business to take care of hmm?" I said sharply.

"You took Boq, you took my lion, you messed with MY Fiyero, and you tried to melt me! Well listen up you little brat I don't mess around when it comes to things like that!"

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me. A voice I hadn't heard in a long time... I turned around and there standing at the the entrance of the Emerald City was... Nessa?

"Nessa I thought you were dead I was sure of it! Well this is a twist of things. I'm in a room with people who want me dead. Well guess what!? This Witch is not backing down! Glinda stay out of the way! This is my fight!"

Glinda replied "No you can't do this! Don't you see? These people don't know the real story. They only know the rumors not the real you. Don't be the monster they think you are! Please calm down, put down the broom, and let's just talk this out."

{Dorothy POV} So the Wicked Witch isn't dead, she wants to kill me. Also getting her sister is involved in this. How many family members does she have?! Maybe I didn't melt her that one time but I can do it for sure now! I glanced at the corner suddenly I saw a bucket it's worth a try. Her precious scarecrow isn't here to help her now! As she was talking to Glinda I ran to get the bucket and with one swift motion the water went hurling at her. It was inches away when all of a sudden it froze. I looked around and saw an old lady standing there with her hand out.

Elphaba turned around and saw not the ordinary person you'd think that would help her.

"Madame Morrible?" Elphaba asked.

She replied sharply "A weather change is nice every once in a while?"


	5. Vegetable brew

Chapter 5-

{Elphaba POV} "How? When? What! Why are you here? I thought you wanted me dead!?" Madame Morrible smirked "Oh Miss Elphaba I merely directed you with an outside force. Misdirection is a key thing in magic you know?"

Elphaba paused and then suddenly blurted out "Avaric! You used Avaric!"

Madame Morrible replied as she paced around Elphaba

"He told you he had another job. What better job than to help take down the Wicked Witch of the West! Of course I knew your and what's his face's plan... Fiyero that's it. Doesn't have the most brains if you know what I mean." Elphaba replied shocked

"Oh no where's the wizard!?" Madame Morrible put an evil grin on her face then turned away.

{Nessa POV} Ok so Glinda led me here to be in a battle of Dorothy, Elphaba, and now Madame Morrible. Could this day get any worse... I stepped back from where Glinda and I were standing and went to sit on the bench for WizOmania. This is a lot to process... As Elphaba was blowing up over all of the people who had appeared I interrupted her.

"Excuse me Elphaba! I believe we have some unfinished business to deal with also!"

She whipped around and in a shrewd voice exclaimed

"I didn't do it! You brought it amongst yourself!"

Of course she was bringing up Boq again... I replied

"Listen... It's not that it's not anywhere close to that. The thing is you forgot about me you never tried to cast one of your little spells from the Grimmerie to get that house off me! You just assumed oh she's dead better let her lay there with a house on her. Well listen up Brussels sprout I'm through being always the second priority! You might be powerful but there's something you don't know about me. Something that will change how things were and will be! Something so outrageous you will have no choice but to surrender! So Elphaba are you ready? I said sarcastically. Life was a pain being in that wheelchair all the time but now it's time for me to shine!"

{Omniscient POV} As Nessa raised her hands huge waves of water gushed up and surrounded her and Elphaba. Nessa spoke in an evil pitchy voice

"Surrender yet?!"

Elphaba smirked

"Never..."


	6. Pop

Chapter 6-

{Omniscient POV} Tension rose as Nessa and Elphaba's eyes locked on to each other. Nessa rose the waves so they towered over her the water rushing like a roaring waterfall. Elphaba responded by exclaiming

"Two can play at that game!"

Elphaba summoned up furious fires that towered above her. The sound of the two elements roared and blocked out the shouting of Glinda. Nessa then spoke

"Elphaba I don't want to hurt you! Just back down! We can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

Elphaba responded "Let the best Witch win!"

{Nessa POV} Elphaba needs to back down I don't want to hurt her... She doesn't realize the consequences of this fight! Over the sound of our waves and fire I could hear a small voice. I dimmed down my wave to see Glinda run in between us. I quickly rose it up to avoid any other intruders. Elphaba looked furious and yelled

"Glinda I told you to stay out of this! This is my fight!"

Glinda responded "Maybe there is no fight. You guys are sisters! This is not a fight till the death scenario here!"

I replied "Glinda you've seen what she's done to me, all of Oz, and of course the love of my life Boq. So Elphaba let the games begin!"

I shoved Glinda out from in between us.

{Omniscient POV} As the water and fire slowly rose behind Elphaba and Nessa they edged toward each other, then with one swift motion Nessa hurled the wave of water towards Elphaba. She felt confident that she would win with this. But after the water had shed away, Elphaba was incased in a globe of fire. Elphaba just stood there laughing at this move. This instance angered Nessa even more beyond the state of anger that she already was already in. Elphaba yelled back at Nessa

"Is that the best you've got!?" Nessa's eyes glowed with anger and she slashed another whipping wave of water at Elphaba. Again nothing happened. Elphaba responded with great sharpness and said

"Heads up!"

As she said this she hurled a fire ball at Nessa. Nessa reacted quickly with a water shield. As both were about to make their next move they were suddenly stopped by... a bubble.


	7. Wiz son

Chapter 7-

{Glinda POV} How dare she push me away! Who does she think she is!?! Oh right she was the governor... Whatever that gives her no reason to treat me like that! Oh Oz! That is a big wave. Whoa! Fire ball! More water oh and another fireball. Look a water shield, something different. This is got to stop! As the witches were about to make their next move I casted a spell to trap them in bubbles.

"Now we can all come and go by bubble! You're coming with me."

I lifted myself up in a bubble and we floated up just high enough to see everyone. I could see Dorothy and Madame Morrible staring aimlessly up at us in a state of confusion. I brought them to the city square. Then I lowered the bubbles to the ground. There is where I put them in front of all of the munchkins and let the munchkins shout remarks of hate, surprised, and cheerful remarks. As I did this I bust the bubbles and told them they could only stay out if they promised not to fight. They agreed. A man emerged from the crowd I had seen him before. It was Avaric.

"You!!! You are the one that started up all this dilemma!"

Avaric smirked and replied "You look and you see me, but what you don't get is the more you actually think you see the less you actually do see." I was puzzled by his remark. What could that mean?

He spoke again with sharpness

"I see you are puzzled. Allow me to introduce myself most people don't know the real me. My father is not like any other. You merely locked him away for deeds he didn't commit or enforce. I am... The Wizard's son."

{Elphaba POV} Ok so Glinda didn't stay out of my way like I asked. She then violated me more and trapped me in a bubble! Now I just want to explode was it really worth coming down here? I didn't even get to lay a finger on Dorothy! Now I have to sit here and listen to all of the hateful snares and remarks about me. Nessa doesn't realize how powerful I've become and who knew she had powers also. Of course it had to be water powers... I looked over to Nessa to see her head drooping and tears forming in her eyes. I wonder what could be bugging her.


	8. Fiyero?

Chapter 8-

{Elphaba POV} As we were sitting there I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw not just Madame Morrible, but Fiyero? Why is he in the city? I told him to stay in the castle! Chistery! That darn monkey couldn't keep things the way as I left. Of course Dorothy is over there too. The only person that could this worse is if The Wizard were here. I can't even imagine what things would be like... As Nessa and I were were being scornfully harassed Fiyero came over to me he said "Fae, what are you doing? What happened? How can I help fix this?" These were questions I didn't know the answers to myself. I hope Madame Morrible doesn't hurt Fiyero. That's the last thing I would want.

{Fiyero POV} I've been in the city for awhile now and Elphaba's spell still hasn't worn off. Hopefully it will some day... I had gotten a job as a merchant to help support Fae and I. My first client was someone in a tan coat and a tan top hat. I thought I knew him, but I didn't want to humiliate myself if it wasn't him. He talked me into going into the Munchkin Square today and I went along for he said there was a surprise. I love surprises! Hopefully it would be a good surprise not bad. As we arrived I could see two women in the front confronted by a mob. One kinda looked like Nessa, but she's dead so it couldn't be. The other was... Green! Elphaba! Oh no! As I wormed my way through the mob I became face-to-face with her. I tried to talk to her, but I was moved by someone in the crowd.

{Nessa POV} I wish all this would've never happened. I should've never tried to go against Elphaba, I should've never came back to the city, and I should've never went on the yellow brick road! I'm hopeless now and the scorns and snares from the crowd didn't help. I just wish this would all go away. I wish I was dead...


	9. FIIIIIYYYYYEEERRROOOO!

Chapter 9-

{Glinda POV} Avaric is The Wizard's Son!?! What? How could this be? I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Quiet! Everyone quiet! Have these witches not had enough. Lay off! Citizens of Oz, I have a special announcement! The Wizard has a son. This son will be our governor and he will do well. As for these two witches I will settle everything. Carry on now everyone. Elphaba and Nessa! You guys are sisters and on the bright side you are both still alive! Be grateful!" As I finished my speech I saw Elphaba's eyes veer to the left side of the crowd.

{Elphaba POV} Fiyero was ripped away from me quicker than a clock tick. It wasn't by someone but by some force. I looked around to see who might be causing it and I saw it! Madame freaking Morrible! Great... Just when I thought things were finally simmering down they just spike back up again. I wouldn't be able to run to get him or Glinda would trap me in a bubble!

"Fiyero! No, come back. This can't be happening to me again! I couldn't stand it. I didn't care what would happen to me as long as he would be ok. I stood up and with a wicked scream I burst flames out from my hands, the heat so intense people in the back of the crowd could feel it.

"FIIIIYYYYYEEERRROOO!!!!" I quickly ran to him no one even attempted to challenge me. Once I got there it was almost too late. Madame Morrible was choking him and he was on death's bed.

{Fiyero POV} I was being moved by an unusual force I turned around to see Madame Morrible pulling me towards her. Once I was to her she made a proposition to me: Convince Elphaba to join her or I die. I wasn't going to make Fae do something she didn't want to.

"No! Only someone with the darkest soul would do that to someone like her!"

Madame Morrible responded "Suit yourself!" As she finished this phrase I felt pressure building on my neck like a pair of invisible hands. I tried to struggle away from them, but I couldn't get my body to move.


	10. Another kind of twist *trigger warning*

Chapter 10- Final Chpt.

{Nessa POV} I've just been sitting here being screamed at and forgotten... No one wants me around here anymore... I don't deserve to be here. I was supposed to be killed by that flying house... Boq is gone from me forever, my sister hates me, and even the citizens of Oz don't want me around. I know what I need to do. No one was paying attention to me so I snuck away to my house and went up to my bedroom. There I sat down at my makeup counter, pulled out the drawer, and took out a bottle of poison. I took put the cork, peered out my window to see if just someone wanted me around... No one. I spoke out loud to myself

"This time I won't be back."

I turned up the poison, drinking every last sip. When the last drop trickled down my throat. I began blacking out and I fell off the stool dropping the bottle on the grounding it shattered. Then my vision was gone.

{Glinda POV} While Elphaba was dealing with Madame Morrible and Fiyero, I noticed that Nessa was no where to be seen. Where could she be? I noticed footprints in the mud heading toward her house. Hmm maybe she's there, I'll go check on her. I walked for a while then made it to her house. I knocked on the door... No answer. I knocked again still no answer... I twisted the door knob and stuck my head inside. She wasn't downstairs. I walked upstairs and saw her bedroom door was closed. I knocked on the door

"Nessa, can I come in?"

No response. I quickly swung open the door I looked around, I didn't see her. I saw a bottle on the ground next to her makeup counter. I walked over slowly and peered around the corner. There, lying on the ground was Nessa. I put my hand to her heart, it wasn't beating... Nessa was dead...

I picked up the remains if the bottle and read the label. Poison... Nessa committed suicide. I couldn't believe it I just dropped to the ground crying, tears streaming down my face, I couldn't control myself I buried my face in my hands and sat there bawling my eyes out. I finally was able to stop myself enough so I could tell Elphaba. I ran to her, but when I got there she was peering over Fiyero and I could hear her saying something to him trying to comfort him and get him to relax. She said "Yero it's going to be ok, it's going to be fine. We can pull through this together. We can be together till the day we both die like we said. Remember?"

I saw tears swelling up in her eyes she was trying to hold them back. Fiyero smiled faintly at her and said

"Fae you can carry on with your life without me. At least I'm getting to spend my last minutes with you that's all I could ever ask for. I'll always be will you and you'll always be mine. I love you."

As he finished this line his eyes closed. Elphaba broke down in tears her face burning because of them. I need to tell her about Nessa, but this might not be the best time. I'll tell her in a minute. I let her lay there for a few more minutes with her embracing him in her arms. I cleared my throat, walked up to her, and said "Elphaba I need to show you something."

{Elphaba POV} I embraced Fiyero in my arms and he spoke his last words to me. I broke down into tears and they hurt so bad but I didn't care, my Yero was gone! I was interrupted by Glinda saying that she needed to show me something. What could make matters worse at this point?! I put Fiyero's head down and walked away with Glinda. She led me to Nessa's house. What could possibly have happened in there? We entered the house she took me upstairs and before entering her bedroom she said

"Now I need you to know that Nessa in is there, but she's not alive. She committed suicide."

As she finished these words I ran through the door way and saw Nessa dead on the floor. "Why would she do this? Everyone loved her, not me."

Glinda spoke in a soft tone

"She left a small note saying that no one loved her and even her own sister hated her and that what she was doing was for the best"

I replied

"I didn't hate her I loved Nessa! She was my first friend, my rock! The person I could always count on! She was the only other part of my family that was alive! Now everyone is dead that I loved! It's all credited to...Madame Morrible!"

I ran out of the house back to where Fiyero was and yelled to Madame Morrible

"You'll pay for this! You'll pay!!!!"

As I yelled this I was woken up up by Fiyero we were at our castle and I was sweating really badly in our bed

"Fae are you alright?" I sighed

"Thank Oz, it was only a dream..."


End file.
